No one like you!
by Raven2194
Summary: One shot. Somewhat based on cannonball and honey but Adam will be dating Jenna. It will have my little twist.


Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi

This is a one-shot.

Adam's POV

It's summer vacation and I'm going to be spending it at school for Degrassi's Day camp while my girlfriend Jenna will be in Paris spending it with her friends. I wanted to go but my mom wouldn't allow it.

I been getting quite paranoid the past couple of days with the pictures on Jenna's facerange with other guys that it ended up with us arguing and her wanting to break up with me for not trusting her. That wasn't the problem I did trust her was just the guys I didn't trust.

When I was working with my parter Imogen with the campers one of them wanted to have a wedding when we went camping. During that time I was his best man and watching them pretend to get married made me realize I needed to get some service so I can talk to Jenna.

"Hey Drew I need to go call Jenna." I told him.

"Come on Adam let her go she dumped you." Dallas said.

"Like your doing with Alli she probably met a french guy by now and forgot who you were." I said back to him.

"Okay I see your point." Dallas said.

"Adam you can't go anywhere but you can miss the camp song if you like." Drew said.

"Fine." I said. That's when I noticed the keys hanging on e board. I grabbed them and got into the supplies van. I drove off trying to find service. When I heard a ding I looked down and saw a message from Jenna. 'Im sorry and love you call me later.' I kept looking up and down while quickly typing 'I love you too Jenna' I heard a horn that startled me which caused me to drop my phone before I was able to send the message as I swerved to miss the car and straight into a tree as my life flashed before my eyes and everything went black.

Drew's POV

I was around the fire with campers, and the camp counselor roasting marshmallows to make s'mores and singing cam songs. That's when I started to hear sirens coming up near part of the woods. That when I started to look around. I notice Adam was here. That's when I started to panic. I ran to the board where the keys were left. The keys for the supply van was gone.

"I'm sorry everyone but I think it's time to cut this short. Can all of the counselor come over here please. " I yelled. All of the counselors came over. "We need to bring everyone home I think Adam has gone off and did something stupid and I need to go check on that and I think it will be safer if everyone goes home." I said. Everyone nodded.

"How bad do you think it is?"Dallas asked.

"I don't know the keys are missing." I said.

"Do you think he did something stupid?" Imogen asked.

"He might of I just need to make sure he is okay so everyone who is not driving need to call sets of parents to pick up there children at Degrassi and I will call Mr. Simpson. When there is service on there phones." i said.

"Okay." they all said.

I was driving down the road first with Dallas and Imogen in the car with a few campers. When we saw the supply van crashed into a tree. That's when my heart started to sink. I pulled over.

"Oh my god!" Imogen said covering her mouth.

I got out of the car and went up to an officer.

"Excuse me sir, what happened here?" I asked him knowing the answer already.

"A young man ran into a tree while texting." he said holding up Adam's phone.

"T-that's my brothers phone." I said.

"What's your name son?" He asked.

"My name is Drew Torres and that's my brother Adam Torres. How bad is it?" I asked.

"It's pretty bad thank you for the information now we can call your parents to notify them and please have somebody else drive I can't go to another scene like this one with more bodies." he said and I just nodded walking to the passenagers side.

"Dallas you need to drive." I said.

"Okay." he said getting into the driver seat.

We brought everyone to degrassi with everyone's parents called. Once that was done I went to the Hospital with Dallas. Once I saw Adam in the bed with the bruises and cuts on his face with a tube in his mouth and oxygen going through his nose.

That's when reality was setting in. I started to cry as my parents were. Dallas tried not to cry but a tear went down his cheek. I didn't want to leave his side but I couldn't see him look like this so I went to run the day camp.

Jenna's POV

It was three days before i left paris. I was talking to Alli about her problem with Leo when I got a texts from Clare telling me Adam was in the hospital from crashing into a tree. That's when tears started to come down my face and my legs gave out ending with Alli catching me as I started to crying her shoulder. When I tried not to cry the rest of the way up to my room but I couldn't help it anymore.

Adam's POV

A week later

I started to wake up when I felt a tube in my mouth and the pain coursing through my body. I tried to relax but it was really hard. I saw my mom on one side of me with my dad next to her. Then Jenna, Drew, Dallas on the other side. I tried moving my hands to be notice.

"Adam your awake!" my mom said pressing the nurse button. Everyone moved out of her way as she pulled the tube out of my doctor came in once she was out.

"How are you feeling Mr. Torres?" He asked me.

"Pretty sore." I said.

"Your going to feel like that for a few months but the good thing is that your alive." he said.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You got into a car accident. You crashed into a tree because you were texting." Drew said. That's when I started to remember what happened.

"I can't believe you were so stupid what if you died." my mom said.

"Dear let's wait until he gets home to yell at him and give him his punishment." my dad said. She just nodded and kissed my head.

"The four of us are going to leave while you talk to Jenna." Drew said.

"Youran idiot." Jenna said.

"Yeah I know, I just needed to fix what i did so I wasn't thinking straight." I said.

"As long as your okay that's what matters to me the most Adam." she said.

"Yeah and as long as your my girlfriend still." I said with a small smile.

"Of course because there is no one like you." she said kissing my cheek softly.

Hope you enjoyed

I am still writing my other stories I just thought this would be a little interesting.


End file.
